The Youngest Uchiha
by Dissonanita
Summary: She is the younger sister of Itachi and Sasuke. She was five during the downfall of her clan and remebers nothing. She is noted for being another genius like her brother Itachi, being able to awaken the sharingan part way at the age of 5. She now has graduated from the ninja academy at the age of 10 with a fully awoken Sharingan.
1. Downfall of the Uchiha Clan

Two days.

That's how long it's been since the eldest son of the head of the Uchiha clan slaughter the entire clan.

The Hidden Leaf village believe that the youngest son was the only survivor of his brother's murderest rampage. The boys' younger sister was missing but presumed to be dead.

The youngest son, seven year old Sasuke walked through the streets, head down, his black hair falling in front of his onyx eyes.

A commotion ahead of the young boy caught his attention. He run up to the gathering crowd, pushing his way to the center.

There stood the youngest of the Uchiha siblings. Her black hair a mess, onyx eyes dead, her blue dress was ripped and covered in blood. In her hands, though was a cherping baby crow.

Sasuke run to his little sister, hugging her tight before pulling away looking at her.

"Mika what happened to you?" He asked

"I don't remember." Came the quite voice of his sister

"Who is the bird?" Sasuke asked

"Yin." Said his sister

Sasuke put his hand on her back leading her to the hospital.

~two days later~

Mika sat in the hospital bed, a smile on her face, eyes shining bright. She was laughing at her little bird when her brother Sasuke suddenly stood.

"Brother?" Asked Mika

"How can you be laughing?!" Sasuke asked getting angry. "Our whole clan is dead and its because of Itachi!"

"Sasuke. I don't believe Itachi did it because he wanted to. There had to be a good reason. He loves us. He wouldn't want to hurt us." Said Mika

"Mika! He killed our parents!" Said Sasuke

He stormed out of the room. He couldn't believe her. He wanted to become stronger, find Itachi and kill him.

Mika watched as her brother stormed out. She believed the words she spoke. She wanted to know the truth.


	2. 5 Years Later

It's been five years since the downfall of my clan.

Five years since my brother Sasuke really talked to me.

I graduated the same day as Sasuke, at ten years old. I was now a ninja.

"Yo Mika I think you are squshing Yang." Came the voice of one of my teammates.

I looked down, loosing my grib. In my arms was my white wolf pup, Yang. Her paws hanged over my crossed arms, her back legs just hanging below. I smiled at her as she stuck her tounge out.

"Mika get off that sand dune." Said another voice

I looked down to see my teammates, fourteen year old twins, Tora and Tatsu.

Tora was laughing. He had white hair, red eyes, and wore a white tank top over a fishnet shirt with black capris and white sandles. His headband was tied around his left upper arm.

Tatsu was the opposite. He had black hair, red eyes and wore a black shirt, black pants and black sandles. His headband was tied around his right upper arm.

I jumped down landing in front of our sensei, Jin. Jin had blonde hair that hanged in his cold, dark eyes. He wore a red jacket with the hood up and unzipped, showing the burn scar that went from right side of his face, crossed his nose and down his left side. He wore black capris and his headband around his waist.

Jin sighed brushing off the sand on my clothes. I wore white shorts, a white tube top with a blue cropped jacket with my clan symbol on the back and then shoulders. White with blue trim arm warmers covered my arms. My long black hair was tied high in a ponytail.

I smiled at them, bouncing on my toes.

"Excited?" Asked Tora

I grin big at him. "Yep! While Sasuke gets to go to the village Hidden in the Mist I get to visit the Village Hidden in the Sand!"

A cawing from above made us look up. A black crow flew down landing on my shoulder.

"All clear?" Jin asked

The crow cawed again.

"Yin says all clear and he can see the village." I said

We started running. It didn't take long to reach the gates.

"Who goes there?" Called one of the ninja on top of the gate

"Jin and team from the Leaf village." Called Jin

The ninja opened the gates, I rushed in.

"Mika!" I heard the others call

I skidded to a stop waiting for them to catch up.

"Hold your horses. We need to see the Kazekage." Said Jin

Jin lead us to a huge building made of clay in the center of the village. We walked inside and was lead to a room where a man dressed in robes similar to our Hokage expect this man's ropes had blue on them.

"Lord Kazekage. " said Jin bowing

We bowed too.

"Jin its good to see you again. I thought you said you would never train another team?"

Jin chuckled. "I did but I got attached to these three."

"I see. My children would be one of the teams you will be escorting. The other two will be arriving tomorrow." Said the Kazekage

Three kids appeared next to the Kazekage.

The girl seemed to the eldest of the three. Sandy blonde hair pulled into four ponytails, cold teal colored eyes. She wore a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh. Her headband around her neck, a giant fan on her back.

The weird boy wearing a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front seemed to be the middle child. He also wore a black hood that made him look like a cat. He had strange face paint on as well. His headband was on his forehead, a strange thing sat on his back.

The last boy had a cold, emotionless aura around him. Fairer skined compared to his siblings, red spiky hair and cold seafoam eyes with very black circles around his eyes. A red kanji of love tattooed on the left side of his forehead. He was wearing a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck with a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. A gourd was on his back and his headband was tied around the leather band.

I walked closer to them, noticing everyone eyes were on me.

"Hello! I'm Mika!" I said with a smile

The girl walked closer to me, bending down to my height.

"Hello. I'm Temari. How old are you?" Asked the girl

"Ten." I said happily

"Ten?" Questioned the Kazekage. "Isn't she young?"

Jin laughed. "Normally but her eldest brother is Itachi Uchiha."

"I thought I recognized that symbol." Said The Kazekage

"Temari that wouldn't be a fan on your back would it?" I asked sweetly

"It is." She was confused

"Can you teach me some tricks? Please!? Itachi was before but he can't now. Please?" I asked with hopefully eyes

"Mika you are some times too friendly." Said Tatsu hitting me in the head

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"That doesn't work anymore, Mika." Said Tatsu. "I am sorry about her. Temari right? The name is Tatsu."

"It's fine." Said Temari

The cat boy walked up. "Kankuro."

"That is Gaara." Said Temari

"Tatsu! What did you do to Mika?" Said Tora

"That is my brother Tora." Said Tatsu

Tora bent down in front of me. "Poor Mika."

"Tora I'm fine." I said

"How about I take you for ice cream and we can replace your fans that Sasuke destroyed." Said Tora ignoring me

My eyes lit up. "Can we go now?"

"Yep!"

Tora and I raced out.


End file.
